Jade Eckrich
'Early Life' Jade grew up being the middle child of three, having an older brother and a younger sister. Her brother and father were huge fans of wrestling and they were the ones who got her into wrestling. When her brother Davis went to become a wrestler himself, Jade decided to do so too. Before becoming apart of WWE NXT, she met Celeste Bonin (Kaitlyn) and she agreed to train her. 'Wrestling Career' Jade spend two and a half years in NXT until she got called up to the WWE roster on January 6th, 2014. She debuted on Raw Old School when she attacked the Bella Twins and Aksana and Alicia Fox after the Divas Tag Team match. The next Raw she introduced herself and said that she was not a Total Diva or Anti-Total Diva, all she was here for was to fix up the Divas Division and she was going to do her own thing. She also spoke about her best friend Kaitlyn no longer being there and that she was calling herself "The New Hybrid Diva". Over the last few weeks, she's been attacking all the Divas in their matches trying to make a statement. On the March 7th episode of Smackdown however after the Shield Summit, when the members of the Shield were in the middle of the ring holding out their fists, Jade walked into the ring and stared at them before putting her fist in with their's making her the newest Shield member. In a WWE Exclusive interview, Jade stated that she joined the Shield so she could bring justice to the Divas. At Elimination Chamber she entered a feud with Divas Champion AJ Lee and Chelsea Benoit after Chelsea attacked the both of them. This was due to Jade attacking Chelsea a few weeks before. During the next few months, Jade went out whenever the Shield went out as well as wrestling various Divas. On June 2nd however, fellow Shield member Ashley Batten hit Jade on the back with a steel chair with Seth doing the same with Roman. After the Shield disbanded, Jade stayed in a rivalry with Ashley until Jade won the WWE Women's championship from her at Summerslam. 'Personal Life' Jade is the middle child of three. At age 13, Jade and her siblings lost their mother to breast cancer and it caused Jade to go into a state of depression that lasted until she started training for wrestling. Her brother Davis is currently wrestling in the independent circuit. As of the night after Wrestlemania 30, Jade is dating Roman Reigns. On December 6th, 2014, Jade and Roman eloped in Hawaii. Siblings: Davis Eckrich (Brother), Hazelle Eckrich (Sister) Children: Jojo Anoa'i (Step-Daughter) 'Ring Names/Nicknames' *The New Hybrid Diva 'Finishers' *Spear (in tribute to Kaitlyn as well as Roman) *Five Star Frog Splash *Into the Ruins (Suplex transitioned into a Cutter) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *The Shield 'Wrestlers Managed' *The Shield * Roman Reigns 'Entrance Music' *Celebrity Skin by Hole (Singles theme January 10th-March 7th) *Special Op by Jim Johnston (Singles theme March 7th-June 2nd) * The Truth Reigns by Jim Johnston (Current singles theme, also used when managing Roman) 'Tattoos ' On her left shoulder blade, Jade has the name of her mother "Janean" and underneath it are the numbers 2/12/1979-6/10/2001; the birth and death dates of her mother. She also has a sleeve tattoo on her right arm. 'Twitter' Jade's Twitter account is @JadeEckrichWWE. She hardly uses it, but she does at some points. Category:Wrestling OC's